


【团兵/兵团】《Eruri》 （合体梗）1-4

by danny777



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danny777/pseuds/danny777
Summary: 上次和人家聊着创哥说团兵本是一体的，就有了这个合体梗。互攻向注意，清水不含细节描写。即使不含细节描写也是比较丧病的一个脑洞，所以慎入再慎入。所有心理活动用【】表示的提示。
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	【团兵/兵团】《Eruri》 （合体梗）1-4

某天早晨，韩吉在调查兵团本部小餐厅啃着面包喝着咖啡读着实验报告书。突然艾伦破门而入。

“韩吉分队长，不好了。”艾伦左右张望了一眼见四下没人，小声说：“兵长和团长合体了。”

韩吉睁大眼睛看着艾伦，强压笑意转化为咳嗽声，并努力不把嘴里的东西喷出来。

“我是说，团长现在在兵长的身体里面。”

“噗 ——”韩吉一口咖啡最终还是全部喷在了实验报告书上，她心疼得拿纸巾一边擦一边说：“艾伦，你把门关了先坐下。”

趁艾伦关门期间，韩吉已经把那对毒害青少年的不知羞耻为何物的夫妇从头到脚骂了一遍。

“艾伦，你今年15岁对吗？”

艾伦被问得有点摸不着头脑，但他本能的点点头。

“难道你没有上过生理卫生课？或者你小时候你爸妈有没有和你讲过，你是怎么来的？”

“这我知道。”

“我也觉得15岁的孩子怎么也应该知道这种事情。”

“可是团长和兵长不是这种情况……”

“艾伦，有的时候这种表达爱的行为并不只是发生在一个男性和一个女性身上。也有可能发生在两个男人身上，比如利威尔和艾尔文。”

“韩吉分队长，我不是看到他们在做爱。”

“啊？”

“是兵长让我叫你去团长的房间一次。你看了就知道了。”

…………

“韩吉，你来了。”利威尔已经穿戴整齐在给床上的一动不动的艾尔文扣衬衫纽扣。

“利威尔，什么情况，艾尔文怎么了？”

“韩吉，我也在这里，我的意识现在在利威尔体内，和他共用一个身体。”

“啥？那利威尔呢？”

“我一直都在，只是和艾尔文一起有点挤。”

“你们连兵团的单人床都喜欢挤在一起，什么时候开始嫌挤了？”

“韩吉，现在不是吐槽的时候，我需要解决方案。”

“这种事情太不可思议了，你们现在身体由谁控制，你们互相之间怎么交流。”韩吉掏出笔记本。

“我们可以互相理解对方的想法，但是对外还是需要说出来。”

“身体还是由利威尔控制。毕竟我是客人，他是主人。”

【艾尔文，你平时随意进出的时候好像从来没有把自己当过客人。】

【我哪次不是经过主人的同意才进来的？】

【我看你有一种逐渐把自己当主人的趋势。】

【你一定要叫我主人也可以，我回头给你弄个刻了我名字的项圈。】

【别把吐槽当调情。先想想现在这个状况怎么解决。】

【哦。不是已经把韩吉都叫来了。】

艾伦惊恐得看着利威尔的脸色阴晴不定，那是在一脸唾弃和意淫的笑之间反复转换的表情，让人看了心里毛毛的：“韩吉分队长？”

“别管他们，一定又在私聊一些高能的事情，相信我，你绝对不会想知道他们在想什么。”韩吉转向利威尔，“那起因呢？你们昨天做了什么事情才变成这个样子的。”

“还能怎样，也就是训练完了吃饭洗澡睡觉。”

“那利威尔，你脸红什么？”

“韩吉，你是不是视力又下降了需要重新配个眼镜啊。”

“如果想解决问题，不讲实话是不行的哦。”

“还是让我来说吧，韩吉，听好，不许记录，我只说一遍。艾伦，双手捂住耳朵，现在就做。”

“是，团兵长。”艾伦照做了。

“昨天晚上时间比较充裕我们就玩了捆绑play，不记得一共做了几次但过程比较激烈，我好像对利威尔说过想和他合为一体，想一直停在他身体里不想出去之类的话。早上醒来就变成这样了。”

“果然和我猜的差不多。”

“这种愿望实现的方式真是太不可思议了。”

“这种神奇的灵魂与肉体分离方式，也只有你们干的出来，艾尔文，我可以理解成是你把灵魂射进利威尔身体里的吗？”

“我们也觉得有这个可能。”

“那就好办了。利威尔，你去把床上的艾尔文给做了，把艾尔文的灵魂再射回去就行了。” 

“韩吉，请不要把我的本体当成X液。“

“我们早上已经试过两次了，没有成功。”

“呃，果然都是行动力10分的人。那我再想想，你们先凑合着挤一下。以后该叫你什么呢？Eruri？”

“外表是我，当然还是叫我利威尔。”

“灵魂有一半是我，不如就叫利威尔史密斯吧。”

“你想让我跟你姓很久了吧？”

“不算太久，差不多从我第一次和你做爱那时开始的。”

“艾尔文，注意影响，这里还有未成年人。”

“没事，他听不见。”那个自己和自己秀恩爱秀得很欢乐的人突然意味深长地望向艾伦。

艾伦吓得把手捂得更紧了，此时他的内心：尼玛这怎么可能听不见啊，早知道我就不偷听了呀，韩吉分队长说的对，有些事情还是不知道的好，一旦知道了就再也回不去了呀。

TBC

Part 2

好在这天没有什么高层会议或者作战计划要制定，艾尔文工作量不大，他就安定的寄宿在利威尔体内度过了士兵长的一天。

首先是训练，当天有一批新人刚从训练兵团毕业加入调查兵团。利威尔在讲台上代替因故不能出席的团长做了讲话。大意是向新兵介绍调查兵团的历史、组织结构、训练方式、后勤调度等等。艾尔文反正也闲着，开始思考着他的各种战略各种计划。

【这讲台有点高，要是能给利威尔垫个台阶就好了。下一次出墙要设定一条不一样的线路。上次那条线遇到巨人的概率太高，而且缺少可以防御的树林。回头和韩吉过一下兵团的预算问题，外界一直认为调查兵团缺钱，要保持这个良好的公众形象。下次去王都要记得给利威尔带XX记的红茶，要写进备忘录以防忘记。回来之后如果他心情足够好，大概我可以对他这样这样再这样。还有韩吉要的眼镜也不能忘了。指不定还能把利威尔那样那样。】

【艾尔文，你给我适可而止，不要在我给新兵讲话的时候想这么高能的画面。】

【哦，抱歉，忘了你现在可以读到我的想法。我会尽力把思路全部回到作战计划上。】

在之后利威尔二十分钟的演讲当中，艾尔文的确履行了他的诺言，他真的已经尽力了。但艾尔文思维跳跃性之大让利威尔暗暗惊叹，他能前一秒还在想怎么应付民众提出的质疑和来自高层的问责的某一个细节，下一秒想到巨人的秘密在墙内因该还是有少数高层掌握着，但问题是哪些人，他们的态度又是怎样的。然后中间全程断断续续地闪过几个利威尔再熟悉不过的艾尔文喜欢的姿势。

于是新兵看到他们士兵长黑着脸地完成了整个讲话过程，对不苟言笑的人类最强的士兵长产生某种敬畏之情。

当天下午有首次实战表演。新兵都在拭目以待，准备看看调查兵团的实力。

【利威尔，好久没有看到你的表演了。】

【不过我今天不上场，由艾伦和三笠负责。】

【我很赞同你的做法，我不在的前提下，你应该保持理智冷静的指挥官的形象。】

【我等你说“但是”】

【“但是”之前还有3分钟的赞美加正方理由分析你不想听？】

【艾尔文，我可以读到你的想法，“但是”之后有至少10分钟的反方理由，我们为什么不节省一点时间呢？反正你最后都能说服我。】

【利威尔，除了墙外的生死攸关的决定之外，你知道我一向尊重你的选择，所以我并不打算用长篇大论来说服你。】

【哦，有意思，可以理解为你信心十足想用一句话说服我吗？】

【作为你的恋人，在远处看你对战巨人的飒爽英姿的确很过瘾，但能从你的视角感受你平日斩杀时的畅快淋漓，这种机会可以说是相当难得……】

【每次想不被你说服也不行啊。】

【所以你下次直接听我的不就好了？】

【做个无条件相信你的白痴吗？别做梦了。】

【利威尔，你也知道，你从来都是基于自己的判断之后，才选择做个相信我的白痴。】

【别煽情了，睁大眼睛看好了。】

当天这一届的新人有幸在加入调查兵团第一天就目睹了人类最强的战士100%的实力，当道具巨人木板从各个角度各个关节都被利威尔切开许多条口子之后，新兵们连同老兵都一脸吃惊加崇敬的望着利威尔。

“真不愧是兵长啊。”艾伦就是粉丝团之一。

“不知道他今天这么拼命干嘛，团长又不在。”三笠面无表情。

“大概是兵长今天心情比较好吧。”艾伦字斟句酌地回答，想到今天早晨临走时，众人让艾伦保守秘密时，兵长的脸上挂着团长的招牌笑容那个极其诡异的画面，绝对不能说出来，否则就死定了。

…………

【艾尔文，从我的视角看起来感觉怎样？】

【果然很帅，你应该可以看到我现在的想法。】

【我们现在共用一个身体，你想来一发是不可能的。】

【我的肉体还躺在宿舍里，新鲜火热的。】

【你一动不动会让我有种在奸尸的错觉。】

【那我在你身体里配合着叫个床效果会好一点吗？】

【怎么叫？】

【啊——啊——利威尔，你就饶了我吧——】

【听上去还不赖，但是艾尔文，有个重要的问题。】

【一旦说出口就变成你的声音了？】

【除此之外，如果有人路过我们宿舍门口听到会觉得我们又在玩什么变态的play了。】

【既然是你的声音，利威尔，不如换成这样，你看看效果。】

“啊——艾尔文——你就饶了我吧——我快不行了——啊——啊——”

【你给我住口，不要用我的声音在公共场合叫床。】

【厕所而已，没人听的见。】

【很难说。】

利威尔猛地推开厕所小隔间的门，看到让正在蹑手蹑脚地离开。

“喂，小子。”

“兵长饶命，我什么也不知道，我什么都没听见。”

“事实并不是你想的那样，让。”

【艾尔文你给我闭嘴。】

“听好了，今天的事情你敢说出去一个字。以后调查兵团上下的所有厕所的清洗工作都交给你了，听明白了没有。”

“是——兵长。”

“去吧。”

让感恩戴德地跑了，跑之前抬头瞥了一眼，奇怪啊团长不在这里？让觉得这个场景很蹊跷，又觉得自己似乎明白了什么重要的事情，他一路飞奔回宿舍，忘了自己最初去厕所的目的。

让不敢想下去，他觉得一旦想明白了，自己会失去某些最重要的东西。但是他又控制不住自己的思维潜意识里把整个画面拼凑起来。

难道兵长一个人在厕所，一边性幻想着团长，一边对自己做了些什么什么，做得太激烈还情不自禁地叫出声来了。

让被自己脑中的兵长在厕所小隔间里的某个高能的画面吓呆了，他觉得自己不太好了，这个信息实在太劲爆不分享出去他感觉自己无法消化，但是一旦说出去他就完了，为什么会碰上这种事情啊，让一脸黑线地抱头蹲在角落里。

TBC

Part 3

当天下午有个临时会议，参与者主要是干部组和104期的新兵阿明。自从之前阿明提出对女巨人的怀疑以及捕捉女巨人的计划之后，艾尔文和韩吉一致认为这个孩子智慧惊人，是个可用之才，所以很多不是顶级机密的会议都会叫上他一起参加听取他的意见。

会议的组织者是韩吉，看看人都齐了就说我们开始吧。

阿明举手提问：“不等团长一起吗？”

韩：“他去王都开会了。”

利：“他在厕所里便秘。”

异口同声的韩吉和利威尔大眼瞪小眼。

利威尔咳嗽了一声，清了清喉咙表示由我来说：“艾尔文今天中午刚从王都回来，但是因为在旅途中没有每天定时大便，回来之后就一直在厕所里，他说今天的开会不用等他。”

【利威尔你就不能找个好点的理由吗？】

【这理由很靠谱啊。】

韩吉一脸有槽不吐不快的表情，但是有些事情，碍于有阿明在，是不能当场吐槽的。于是在会议进行到一半时，利威尔收到韩吉传来的一张纸条：“便秘？利威尔你难道没有好好开发艾尔文吗？还是你一直都是0号从来没有翻身？”

利威尔趁大家都看向别处的时候对韩吉比了一个竖中指的手势。

当天的会议主要用来讨论下一次出墙的战术。当利威尔，其实是艾尔文在阵型图前讲完大致的构想之后，大家纷纷发表了意见。

阿明说完对战术的看法之后，附带了一个问题：“请问这个战术的制定者艾尔文团长吗？”

“是的。”

“难怪，我觉得这个阵型很符合团长的风格。”

“他的风格是怎样的？你说说看。”利威尔突然来了兴趣。

如果说艾伦是兵长的粉丝，那么阿明就是团长的粉丝，艾伦一贯奉行简单粗暴实力至上消灭对手驱逐巨人，阿明则喜欢追求战略以理服人能忽悠成功就绝不动手（因为战斗力只有2，动手他就输了）。

“我也说不上来，感觉团长总是从一个很高的高度考虑问题，喜欢用最小的牺牲换取最大化的胜利。为达到目的可以运用一切手段，即便有些方法会不被认同。”

“说的不错，他就是个没有下限的人。”

【利威尔难道你在记恨当初我不择手段地把你带进调查兵团，还是后来骗你出来约会，还是再后来假装精神创伤最后和你滚了床单，还是在生米煮成熟饭后再也没有放走你。】

【原来你做了这么多伤天害理的事情啊，艾尔文。】

【我是伤害过一个人，并且一直在用肉体偿还我的罪。】

【要煽情等下回去煽，我分分钟把床上的你给上了，这次让你用我的视角看看我上你是什么感觉。】

阿明见兵长眼神凶狠陷入沉思，想想又补充了一句：“不过我觉得兵长一定是非常认同团长的。”

“怎么得出的结论？”

“因为兵长刚才讲述战略战术的时候，所有细节都分析的很透彻，这一定是团长和您深入讨论过的结果，而且我能看到您眼中的热情和自豪感，所以觉得您一定是相当认同团长的。”

“阿明，你真是好眼力。”韩吉在一边忍不住插话，“他们的关系比你想象的要——深入——很多。”重音拿捏的恰到好处，让人想不往歪处想都不行。

“真羡慕兵长和团长之间相互的信赖。”阿明眼神坚定回答得诚恳而正直。

此时阿明的内心，开什么玩笑，整个兵团谁不知道团长和兵长的关系啊。即使今天早上刚来的新兵也在前辈们的指点下，明白了以后凡是看到团长和兵长在一起的私密场合要绕开走。韩吉分队长你用这么歧义的说法是在把我往火坑里推啊。兵长喜欢装酷的脾气你不是不知道，我要是话里流露出一点yy的意思，还会有好日子过吗。所以不该听的不听，不该说的不说，不该知道的事情我不知道。

…………

会议结束以后。

【利威尔，我觉得阿明肯定清楚我们的关系。】

【那当然，你完全不避嫌，全兵团上下谁不知道。】

【但是他能每个问题都回答的这么正直诚恳。】

【和你一样是演技派的吧，难怪你这么看好他。】

【利威尔你是在吃醋吗？】

【怎么可能？我会为了一个15岁的小孩子吃你的醋？】

【上次审判大会抢回来艾伦之后，我就和他握了个手。不知道谁就从房间那一边一头冲过来坐他旁边，把一个15岁的小孩子吓得不轻。】

【他怕我我有什么办法，是我造成的吗？我走过来和吃醋有毛关系？】

【第一个问题你之前还暴踢了他。第二个问题韩吉说和你正聊着天，你噌一下就不见了，转身才发现原来我正在和艾伦握手。】

【别开玩笑了，韩吉的思路太活跃你不是不知道。再说15岁的少年你就满足了？】

【是是，除了人类最强，还有谁能和我一起达到那个高度呢。】

【艾尔文，我说过很多次了，公共场合调情要适可而止。】

【利威尔，请注意我才是你的上级。】

【当上级作出过于逾越的事情时，作为下属有必要及时阻止。】

【那么当上级利用调查兵团的团长职务之便，对士兵长屡次进行性骚扰，并最终将其潜规则的整个过程中，作为下属的你却非但没有阻止上级的逾越行为，反而积极配合，这种助纣为虐的行为利威尔你到底有没有好好反思过啊？】

【艾尔文，你的理解有误。】

【哦？】

【这件事应该理解成调查兵团的团长，为了人类的胜利，不惜以献出自己的身体为代价，换取人类最强的战士的忠诚，作为下属的我对上级的奉献精神相当敬佩，所以从善如流的积极帮助团长为人类的胜利而舍弃最重要的东西。】

【被你一说，突然觉得和你做爱是件很崇高的事。】

【靠陪睡拯救世界的伟大的艾尔文团长。】

【比不上为了爱情愿意辅助团长拯救世界的伟大的士兵长大人。】

TBC

p.s. 每次觉得都有新的下限可以突破。下一章争取完结。最近才思枯竭，等外传和原著投喂。

这篇真的是互攻，再次慎入提示。不吃互攻的别入，否则被雷到或者安利成互攻党的免责提示。

Part 4

团长的工作只能被推到晚上，艾尔文当天还有一些文件要处理，往常这个时候，如果他还在看文件。利威尔都会去泡一杯红茶和一杯咖啡，坐在艾尔文房间的单人沙发上看看书陪着他。

有时艾尔文在做决策时会询问一下利威尔的意见，或者和他聊聊上层最新消息，调查兵团的最新动态，韩吉的报告，士兵训练的情况等等，当中即兴夹杂着各种调情。如果调得一不小心干柴烈火了，就会演变成写字台play。

比如头脑战11的韩吉，就能从艾尔文第二天交出去的文件情况，大致判断出昨天晚上的两人的进展。

如果文件完好无损，但是某几处艾尔文的字迹明显不如平时的刚直有力，部分笔画有点不明显的歪斜或者颤抖。那通常情况是艾尔文处理文件的时候利威尔跪在写字台下面服务艾尔文。

如果艾尔文的笔迹整体稍微有异，句子不似平时的工整严密而略显简单粗暴而且部分字体有明显的歪斜和颤抖。那就是和上述情况相反，利威尔在代笔批文件，艾尔文跪在写字台下方服务利威尔。利威尔跟了艾尔文这么多年，行事风格处理问题的思路已经和艾尔文比较接近，连字迹都能模仿到八九分相似，所以艾尔文很放心让利威尔代笔。

如果文件完好无损，但是几十页的文件，其中有几页顺序排错了。那很可能是有人把文件连同其他文具一起扫到地上，为了腾出整张桌子把对方扔在桌子上，以此来展现强大的男友力。这种情况下一般被扔到桌子上的是利威尔。因为事后要重新整理文件让利威尔很头疼，他是不会做出随意打乱文件顺序以此展现男友力这种无聊的举动。

如果从文件上看不出任何异常，而第二天韩吉进来时看到利威尔在开窗通风并且在擦办公桌。而桌上的东西摆放和昨天的位置略有不同。那就是和上述情况相反，利威尔把桌上的所有东西都整理好按顺序转移到沙发边上的小茶几上，然后把艾尔文推倒在办公桌上。如果利威尔擦完办公桌又去擦皮质沙发，那说明他们之后又转战了沙发。

基本韩吉都能靠细节判断出来，再不然米克也能嗅嗅房间中的空气然后向韩吉点点头，然后指了房间中的某一面墙壁说那个位置。

由于调查兵团都是怪人，干部组更胜一筹，造成艾尔文和利威尔之间的隐私经常被米克和韩吉拿出来私下调笑他们一番，说难道你们不怕因为你们上梁不正下梁歪造成兵团搞基盛行。

拉回现实，当艾尔文处理着公文左手伸向桌子一边发现并没有咖啡时，他第一个反应是：“利威尔？”

【要喝什么只能你自己去。】

【忘了我现在在你身体里了。】

于是艾尔文起身走向吧台，但他发现利威尔只拿了一个杯子而且手伸向了红茶。

【利威尔，能不能泡一杯咖啡给我？】

【我习惯喝红茶了，晚上喝咖啡，相信我，你今天晚上一定会失眠的。】

【还有一堆文件要看，不喝咖啡没办法集中精力怎么办。】

【别装了，艾尔文，你不是已经有了解决方案？】

【你意下如何？】

【在你边上讲dirtytalk我是没问题，但是你确定你不会把听到的内容顺手写进报告？】

【有一定的可能性。】

【所以你赶快写公文去。写完了早点洗澡上床，看能不能让你回去。】

…………

【利威尔。】

【嗯？】

【不要趁我不能动时随意玩弄我的身体。】

【刚才谁在洗澡的时候乱摸我还趁机来了一发？】

【你不是自己也很享受吗？】

【艾尔文，你帮我来了一发也就算了，但你还顺手帮我做了清洁扩张工作，又是什么意思？】

【做好万全的准备，现在我的身体不能动。你想怎么上我都由你决定。】

【艾尔文，我能看到你现在期望的方式是我坐到你XX上，都灵魂分离了你还能硬起来？】

【利威尔，你作为人类最强难道不想挑战一下吗？让没有灵魂的身体硬起来。】

【每次让我做什么高难度姿势，都用人类最强这个借口，艾尔文你还能更没创意一点吗？等等，当初你把我宣传成人类最强，难道是为了每次做爱时能用话套我？】

【军队需要一个偶像，你确实是最强的，用来套你只是一个附带的福利。相信我利威尔，我觉得这个是最容易让我灵魂回去的方法。】

【知道了，艾尔文，这次就相信你吧。反正你每次即使你无法用言语说服我，最后也会用身体睡服我。】

【能把你睡到心服口服是我的荣幸。】

…………

第二天早晨，韩吉看到利威尔在洗床单，马上就自行模拟出了一堆画面。

“利威尔，大清早就在洗床单啊？”韩吉笑的一脸YY。

“有话快说？”

韩吉看四下无人：“艾尔文呢？还在你身体里面吗？”

“昨天晚上就回去了。”

“怎么回去的？”

“一边做爱一边接吻，心里想着艾尔文你给我滚。”

“就这么简单？”

“没错。他当时是用同一个姿势进来的。”利威尔心里想简单个头，把没意识的艾尔文弄硬了再坐上去你知道难度有多大吗？

“果然最靠谱的还是原路返回啊。等等，那昨天早上你们做了两次怎么没回去？”

“昨天早上都是我上他的，没办法一边接吻。”

原来是身高不够的关系啊，韩吉想了想决定换一个角度说：“真不愧是利威尔啊。能把艾尔文做到失去意识之后，还继续做了他几次？”

“韩吉。”利威尔似乎心情很好，“这句话记得有艾尔文在的场合再说一次。”

“没问题，你放心吧。”

END

p.s. 把坑填平了哈哈哈，高兴地去跑圈（一共才4章，你把另一个填平了试试。谢谢能把这个丧病的梗看完还没有砸来番茄和鸡蛋的姑娘，鞠躬。知道圈子里有很多姑娘也吃互攻真的很欣慰。一直以来喜欢团兵的模式就不是单向攻受的，肉体上是，精神上亦是。

原著兵长虽然会服从团长的命令，会在和别人讲话时随口提到不在场的团长，会在凯尼说到加入调查兵团的理由时脸红，但是也是会在抓捕女巨人失败时安慰团长，在病房里吐槽团长到求饶为止。虽然愿意做一个相信他的白痴，但也会为了要对受伤刚醒的团长说一些让人睡不着觉的事情而感到抱歉。总之是关系不一般，随便一个小举动就能看出有敬爱也有爱护，精神上并非单向的攻受关系。

肉体上更不用说了，哪个男人只想当插座，不想做插头的呢？况且这两个这么强势的男人。你做累了躺平换我来，这种官方设定的可以1.7倍的攻击力简直就是为互攻设定的（你滚。


End file.
